


Ice Skating Lesbians

by kaemiuwu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 13:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaemiuwu/pseuds/kaemiuwu
Summary: Tenko and her girlfriends ((Himiko and Angie)) lock Kaede and Miu in a closet and once they finally get out they decide to go ice skating without them.





	Ice Skating Lesbians

Kaede played with the lock for a few seconds before finally being able to pull the handle down. "Aha!" She said with a huge grin on her face, shoving the door open and taking a huge step outside of the closet. She hadn't thought about whether or not she hated or was scared of small spaces before this experience but after being locked in such a tiny closet with another person for what felt like forever she could definitely say that she hated small spaces now. "Oh... I guess they left. How annoying." Kaede rolled her eyes, though she wasn't even that mad that Tenko, Himiko and Angie were no longer anywhere near them. If they were Miu would've most likely murdered them.

"It was _really_ annoying- and they just left us! We were all supposed to go ice skating.." Miu opened her phone and checked the time. The wifi symbol had finally appeared on the top left of her screen after only stepping a few steps away from the closet. That only made the whole thing worse. "Like now! Literally now." She had a frown on her face after she stopped looking extremely angry. Kaede tapped her foot for a few seconds in thought. After seeing Miu look so disappointed that the plans she was looking so forward to got cancelled, it gave her an idea.

Kaede played with her hair, a small smile on her face as she spoke. "Why don't just the two of us go skating? We don't need them anyway, especially after they locked us in a closet for a whole hour." Miu didn't really take that long to think about it, she seemed to know her answer right away.

"Good idea, Bakamatsu! Oh, they'll get so mad at the pictures we'll take at the skating rink. Once they see them they probably will regret locking us in that fucking closet." Miu smirked, not realizing that calling Kaede 'Bakamatsu' didn't really fit in the moment. She couldn't help but call her that all the time though, no matter what she was saying. She was just used to it.

Kaede smiled which seemed to light up the whole room. "Let's go, then! It's already late." She replied and then grabbed Miu's hand with no hesitation, walking so fast with her that if you saw them from afar you could even say they looked like they were running. Miu had a huge and what she thought probably looked stupid smile while she ran around with Kaede out of their dorm rooms, into town and towards the skating rink. Eventually they slowed down but still walked with their fingers intertwined. Miu couldn't explain the feeling, but she loved it. She never wanted to let go of Kaede's hand after feeling how soft and warm they were— her's weren't even sweaty which was the complete opposite to her gross, cold hands. Kaede suddenly stopped. "This is it, I think!" She announced, smiling sweetly as she slowly let go of Miu's hand to open the door.

Miu frowned at the absence of Kaede's hand in her own, but that quickly faded once they stepped inside. It was _SO_ cold because of all the ice and air conditioners blasting— the temperature should've been something Miu wasn't surprised considering it was a place to ice skate. The two bought skates, laced them up and got past everything they had to do to finally get onto the rink and skate rather quickly. When they got to the ice the place was practically EMPTY- they had the entire place all to themselves. "I-It's so f-fucking cold in here." Miu shivered dramatically, regretting wearing only a tanktop and not bringing some sort of hoodie or literally anything else to wear over. Kaede balanced herself on the ice with ease before looking up at Miu, which only reminded the inventor that her main and only talent was inventing. That obviously meant she has no idea how to skate and that she was going to make a fool of herself.

Kaede raised an eyebrow, her hands somewhat out so she wouldn't fall. "You think it's cold? Honestly it feels amazing in here." She began to grin and then twirled around in a small spin on the ice while Miu struggled to lean against the bar and wall on ice while shivering. When Kaede was finished with being the cutest girl ever she suggested something that totally caught Miu off guard. "...If you want you can have my jacket! I don't want you to be cold the entire time." Kaede was already taking off the jacket, completely unaware of what she was doing to Miu's heart. _**oh my god its like she's trying to fucking kill me.** _Miu thought, blushing. Neither of them noticed it but Miu was definitely blushing like crazy now- that was just how badly she was crushing on her best friend. Miu finally pushed her many thoughts away after realizing Kaede had been standing there for a few seconds just holding her jacket there with a patient smile. **_Idiot_.** She had forgotten to reply.

"I- uh— thanks." Miu took the pink jacket from Kaede, hoping the smile on her face didn't give away the fact that she was literally going to explode from happiness. She pushed her arms through the sleeves and immediately shoved her hands in the pockets. The jacket was so comfy yet it probably wouldn't even keep her warm— it had no fluff in it. She didn't even care about how cold she was anymore, though. How could she complain about being a little cold when she was literally WEARING Kaede Akamatsu's jacket- she wanted to scream and wished Tenko were there so she could pull her to the side and brag about how she was literally the smoothest person ever and that she was now wearing her crush's jacket that smelled like ((axe body spray)) candy and everything sweet that she could think of that wasn't chocolate. If it smelled like chocolate that would've been disgusting.

"No problem!" Kaede beamed, trying to push away the thought of how beautiful Miu looked in her jacket. The jacket was so old and such an ugly pink yet Miu could clearly make anything look new and amazing because she looked like an actual goddess that made Kaede's heart melt several times a day. Kaede skates back a bit, realizing Miu hadn't moved an inch since they had gotten on the ice. "You don't know how to skate, right? I noticed you haven't really moved that much."

Kaede giggled with her hand over her mouth while Miu blushed in embarrassment. "I wasn't moving because I was cold earlier! I know how to skate, kaediot." Miu lied horribly, letting go of the bar she was shakily holding onto earlier and pushing herself off the wall. That was maybe one of the worst ideas she had ever had because she had no idea how to keep herself from not falling after that. Her skates made a screech that made Kaede flinch and somehow before Miu even knew it she she had landed in Kaede's arms instead of on the cold, icy floor. Her face felt so warm so she could only imagine how red she looked at that moment. She had literally just pushed herself off a wall, embarrassingly and not gracefully kept herself up the entire time while spinning around on the ice and then ended up crashing into Kaede who now had her arms around her— how did she even manage to do that, how did Kaede even manage to not fall after having Miu practically fall onto her. Kaede had a confused look on her face for most of that but only a second flew by until she burst into laughter. Miu didn't know if she should've been embarrassed like crazy or happy because of how hard she got Kaede to laugh.

"T-That was SO cute." Kaede was genuinely laughing so hard and Miu couldn't even move away because if she did, she would've fallen and the two were in the middle of the rink now standing so close together that Miu could just ki— _**wait, cute!?**_ Miu looked down at Kaede, raising an eyebrow after the shorter girl finally calmed down and stopped laughing her ass off.

"Cute? How was that cute, that was a disaster." Miu questioned, thinking about how the actual cute thing they should be talking about now was how Kaede just laughed.

"It just was." Kaede smiled shyly, her face pink now, too. Miu couldn't really tell if the blushing was from the cold or the fact that whatever just happened, HAPPENED. Miu couldn't even tell if her calling her cute and having her arms wrapped around her was a best friend kind of thing or a i-really-like-you-and-this-is-me-flirting kind of thing. Kaede slowly let go of the strawberry blonde's waste and intertwined their hands, making sure if Miu were to slip she'd be able to catch her in an instant. "Anyways, back to skating. I'll teach you! Don't let go of my hands." _**You don't have to worry about that.**_ Miu thought, realizing she replied to most of the stuff Kaede said to her in her head first way too often. She glanced down at Kaede's hands and back into her eyes and had no idea how she was going to survive the next two hours of this.

Kaede began to show her the basics, the two talking the entire time. It was mostly them venting to each other about the closet situation, Miu asking several questions and both of them throwing compliments at each other with neither of them noticing the other was trying to flirt. They were disasters— but when it came to skating Kaede was effortlessly perfect at it and Miu at least knew how to now. The only time Kaede let her fall was the one time where Miu slipped and had accidently brought Kaede down and on top of her. That was definitely the most flustered both of them had been all day.

"That was so fun." Kaede said leaning on Miu's side a bit as they stood directly in front of the skate place outside while holding hands, two hours later from when they had first started skating. They had been holding hands for about the entire day so of course they weren't just going to walk back to their dorm rooms without holding the other's hand in some way. She yawned which made Miu question how everything she does is extremely cute because that physically shouldn't be possible, yet Kaede still manages to steal her heart over and over again whenever she does any little thing. The rest of their walk was mostly quiet with a few random conversations about the most stupid stuff ever. When they both finally got back to the building with their dorm rooms nobody else was in the hallway, just the two of them.

Miu was now the one yawning as she unlocked the door to her room and stepped through the doorway, turning around to face Kaede and finally letting her hand go. "I'll text you. Goodnight, K-"

"I- Uh, wait!" Kaede suddenly interrupted which snapped Miu out of her tiredness for a moment. It honestly caught her off guard. Instead of saying anything after Kaede just took a step forward, stood on the tips of her toes, leaned forward and planted a kiss on her cheek. Miu had no idea what she was going to do until she did it and god her heart was ACTUALLY MELTING. She didn't know how to react, she was about to slap herself thinking maybe she were dreaming because if she were she wouldn't have been surprised. "I just really wanted to give you a goodbye kiss." Kaede laughed nervously, playing with the sleeve of her sweatshirt as she talked. "Today was honestly the best and I- I really want to go skating again. But maybe we can go for ice cream or to the movies after so it can be more like a date?" Kaede looked up and into Miu's eyes, one of the smallest smiles on her face in that moment as she waited for an answer nervously. Miu had never heard her sound like that before— she was always confident and here she was stammering in front of her doorstep. It was cute though and Miu wanted to pull her into a hug but she was too shocked and nervous too to even move.

Miu didn't even realize it but after the kiss she had raised her hand to touch her cheek, she must've looked so shocked. She pulled her hand down realizing that looking that shocked was probably making Kaede more nervous. "I- Woah." She quietly mumbled, finally making eye contact with Kaede again. She was a blushing mess and could literally feel it without even having to look in a mirror to confirm it, but when she looked at Kaede she was blushing, too. "That was fucking _amazing_." She paused for a moment, realizing she had to add more. "I mean the day and the kiss-" She laughed, twirling her hair around her index finger. She felt like a disaster but after seeing Kaede smile again she felt like what she was trying to say at least sounded right. "I want to go skating again with you and next time we're definitely making it a date! Because I- uh, really like you and really wantogonadate." Miu's voice became way quieter at the end of her sentence compared to the beginning, which she didn't even care. Kaede had one of the dorkiest smiles on her face before and after she hugged Miu goodbye.

"We can start planning over text, then! Goodnight for real this time." She took one more step in the direction of her own door room and that's when Miu realized she was still wearing her jacket. She didn't really want to give it back though, like at all.

"Wait, can I keep the jacket?" Miu questioned shyly, holding the collar of it up towards her face. She looked so happy wearing it, there was no way Kaede was going to take it from her.

"Pfft, of course."


End file.
